We are brothers now
by QueenYoda
Summary: From the moment they met, to the moment they died, they were brothers. Bound by destiny.


**_We are brothers now._**

We are brothers now, kneeling by Qui-gon's side.

We did not know that one day, some day; we would fall together.

Die together.

And when Qui-gon introduced us, I saw in his eyes what he meant:

You are brothers now.

His first son and last son, meeting.

That meeting was destiny.

You are brothers now, even when the council did not agree.

When you sent that boy before them, and said to me:

"I foresee you becoming a great Jedi,"

I did not know that I would be outmatched by that stray boy.

He became my brother.

We are brothers now, when I watch Qui-gon die.

He whispers to me his last command as my master,

I will take that promise to the death,

My last breaths.

As we watch Qui-gon burn, the man who had brought us together.

We are brothers now, Anakin.

You look down at me and promise to keep me safe, protect me and teach me, for the replacement for our father.

We are brothers now, Obi-wan.

It was destiny.

Even when I was your Padawan,

and I your master,

We were brothers.

Bound by destiny.

I was an orphan.

I was a stray.

We were brought together because as one:

We are brothers, better than Jedi.

Dedicated to truth.

Bound by fate.

Headed towards destruction.

The Clone Wars kept us apart,

But I thought of you every day.

When we were together, we never agreed.

It's always been that way.

We are brothers now.

I loved padme, and at times, I hated you, brother,

I loved my duty, and at times I felt like you could never understand that, brother.

We were wrong.

You cursed me to love you forever.

I condemned you to flames for a long time.

Yet I always loved you, brother.

I was afraid of losing you, like I had lost my mother,

I was afraid of failing you, like I had done Qui-gon.

You will never truly lose me, Anakin; for I am yours.

You could never fail me, Obi-wan, not in a million years.

I owe you everything.

You taught me more than any Jedi.

You taught me how to be a man.

You always stood by me.

Even when I did not know myself.

You always were true.

Oh, brother, I do love you.

And on that fatal day, when everything had gone astray, I hated the moment we had met.

It lead us to this.

To ruins.

Anakin, how could you?

You killed so many; you strangled your wife and baby!

Where is the brother I knew?

He's broken my heart.

This can't be you.

Obi-wan, why?

Why do you fight against me? don't make me hurt you!

Can't you see what I'm trying to do?

I'm doing it for you!

Please, don't break my heart this way! Come back! I need you!

The master I knew would never have left me here.

This isn't you.

We were brothers!

We _are_ brothers, bound by fate and created to be destroyed.

I hide away, crying for you, grieving for the man I knew,

I stay in the dark, groping for your light and guidance.

You left me to die.

Qui-gon was wrong to give me to you.

You aren't worthy.

But Oh, brother, I miss you.

It hurts, Obi-wan.

Anakin, come back.

I'm not angry with you.

I never was or could be. Please my son, come back to me.

I need you.

Anakin, you were my friend. I love you.

After all, we are brothers now and forever.

Now we've died.

Me first.

It is not the way for the master to out-live the student.

Me next, for every star dies.

Now in death, we do meet,

Brothers once more, despite my horrible deeds.

I can't believe it. Did you just say don't leave me?

I've betrayed you!

But, Anakin, I betrayed you too.

That's true.

Now, years after Qui-gon said; you are brothers now,

we are brothers again, united by the force, bound by destiny,

Created for redemption's purpose.

In a place where once Jedi knew no love,

and men killed to survive,

a new order has just started to rise.

As for me?

And me, too?

Well, We've come home. We watch you, Luke.

Together as brothers,

As we were meant to be.

* * *

Something I thought up awhile ago. I was not sure if I should post it, but hay, I decided to give it a shot. Defenitely not as good as The Last Sacriifice, but then again, that was a stroke of pure inspiration.

~Queen Yoda


End file.
